


Daddy Issues

by Bad_Romance



Series: Daddy Dom [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, I wrote it, Kinky Shit, M/M, Makoto is a bit of a dom, POV First Person, Some Humor, and a size queen, but who's really surprised, haru is a weirdo, not me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Romance/pseuds/Bad_Romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru has a dirty little secret as to why he's constantly relying on Makoto and trying his patience, and I mean dirty. He really, really likes it when Makoto gets pushy.</p><p>"Of course that's an incredibly rare occurrence, so I usually settle for him taking charge in his stern, paternal way - which is a guilty pleasure in itself. If I am to really examine myself my guess is that it can all be traced back to the fact that my biological parents have done everything they could to forget about me as soon as I was old enough to make a microwave dinner. Call it Daddy issues if you want but I'm not about to start stripping...probably. As socially unaware as I am I still realize that this is a little strange, and I'll take a hundred career path surveys if it means that Makoto will never find out."</p><p>Haru's a bit of a masochist in this story and pretty weird, but it's okay. He has nothing to worry about and neither does Makoto.<br/>Porn starts in chapter 4 if that's what you're here for.</p><p>*NOW A SERIES*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Grades are Important, Haru-chan!

**Author's Note:**

> Haru's pov to start us off.

There is a secret, unusual reason that I rely so heavily on Makoto for the smallest things such as getting to school every day. Obviously I don't care for school or interacting with most people in general, but recently I have acknowledged another reason for my insistence that Makoto be the one to drag me out of the tub daily. I absolutely will not go to school unless Makoto makes me because I...Really like it when Makoto gets pushy.

Of course that's an incredibly rare occurrence, so I usually settle for him taking charge in his stern, paternal way - which is a guilty pleasure in itself. If I am to really examine myself my guess is that it can all be traced back to the fact that my biological parents have done everything they could to forget about me as soon as I was old enough to make a microwave dinner. Call it Daddy issues if you want but I'm not about to start stripping...probably. As socially unaware as I am I still realize that this is a little strange, and I'll take a hundred career path surveys if it means that Makoto will never find out.

Despite him already being my consistent source of positive interaction I find myself craving more and more of his attention as I grow up. I've become more of a spoiled brat upon turning eighteen than I was at eight. It's been getting really bad. It used to be that he'd have to get actually bossy with me to make my stomach churn, but now I start getting fidgety from just a stern look. Please Makoto, just look down at me and tell me what to do.

I hear a muffled "Haru" from outside the bathroom but don't even consider lifting my head from my bathtub sanctuary, nor do I open my eyes. I can hear the sliding of the door as it opens and I don't need my eyes to know its Makoto standing over me. Need my eyes or not I can't restrain myself from looking up and taking in the sight of my best friend looking down at me with his soothing green eyes and caring that gives me more security than anything. His extended, expectant hand compels me to sit up. I stare at him, my face as nonchalant as any day. Obeying our protocol, he speaks first.

"It's time to go, Haru-chan."

"...Lay off the -chan..." I really don't mind if it's Makoto calling me "Haru-chan" but it's best to be consistent.

I take his hand and let him pull me out, an essential part of my day. I'll never get tired of the feeling - of big, strong Makoto using his muscles on me. Despite the tame, innocent nature of the moment I am certain he could pick me up and drag me around all he wanted. I suppress a shudder and force the thought away. Makoto also absolutely has to walk me to school every day. I wish I could hold his hand as we cross streets and he tells me all about the school work he's done and has to do, but I never reach out for it.

 

* * *

 

School drags on like usual, and I pass the time by doing a secret game of mine. Staring off into space or pretending to fall asleep until Makoto quietly reprimands me for not paying attention. He usually mentions my grades and something about getting into trouble and then the process repeats. I can't help but imagine my gentle giant punishing me for my behavior today even though I know he won't. I picture his normally bright green eyes dark, his usually soft-spoken tone assertive, and his normally gentle touch viciously possessive. By lunch time Makoto is completely exasperated with me and I'm secretly very excited and pleased with myself. He scolds me a little as we walk to the roof with our lunches, but not as much as I hoped he would. He unknowingly makes it up to me by fretting about my grades and I'm feeling pretty good. A fulfilling first half of the day in my mind. 

Shortly we are joined by Nagisa and Rei and our alone time is lost, but I don't mind too much. Their antics can be amusing and at the very least they provide a distraction from my erotic day-dreaming that I really shouldn't find erotic before my thoughts cause my body any...problems. If Makoto saw me with an erection in class what would he do?... Probably get all flustered and fret all over me, trying to save me from embarrassment. I like to imagine that later, back at my place, or even in whispers on the way home he would call me a dirty little slut with no self-control. He would really teach me a lesson about almost letting other people see me like that when I'm for his eyes only...

But Makoto never swears and he certainly never would at me. He would never shame me for something that I couldn't help. Ultimately the fretting wouldn't be worth is either, nice thought though. I'll let myself get distracted by a glasses-less Rei chasing around a laughing, glasses-wearing Nagisa instead of trying that scenario out. Watching the usual glasses fiasco between the two obvious love birds makes me think of Makoto's reading glasses, which I've started to adore since my desire to be scolded by him became an issue. Even though he's younger than me the glasses make him look older, more authoritative. Makoto is the only living authority that I respect and despite the way I act towards him I am so desperate for that authority that I my hands itch and I refuse to so much as look at a book without a through talking-to from glasses Makoto when we're studying together, My mouth almost starts to water at the thought when I realize how bad I've got it today. I am in for a rough, lonely night.

The rest for the day is an oddly frustrating bore and I use the classes I don't have with Makoto to sketch a memorized image of my obsession in his glasses.

During practice I almost completely ignore Kou's carefully crafted schedule for today. It's not that I don't like her, she's sweet, certainly seems to know what she's doing, and does her job better than anyone could. But she's not Makoto and I am way too gay for my best friend to see her as a sexy authority.

In the locker room I put my clothes back on as fast as I take them off when I see a substantial body of water and I'm just about to be outside to wait for Makoto (to avoid any impossible to hide changing room boners that would undoubtedly happen) when I'm stopped by a shirtless, still wet Makoto from a gentle touch on the shoulder. I swallow before turning to look at him, willing my eyes not to wander to his impossible muscles.

"Don't forget to study for our English test tomorrow."

Why the hell would I study for an English test? I hate English. I turn my head to the side and push down my private smile when I get a better idea. "...I don't feel like it."

He sighs, "Haru, your grade is going to drop again."

I kiss my teeth and roll my eyes the way I know gets on his nerves. "What does it matter? I'm not completely failing and I don't like English."

His hand drops from my shoulder and he softens his voice like he does when he needs to compromise with Ren or Ran. "You still need to try Haru, your grades are important. How about I come over and study with you? I'm not bad with English and I'd be happy to help."

I turn away from him so he can't tell that I'm suppressing a smile. I manage to keep my voice normal, "Whatever..." Please do.

 

* * *

 

During our walk home Makoto calls his mom to let her know that he'll be at my place studying and probably won't be home in time for dinner. He knows that he needs to make enough time for my adamant refusals to work and a delicious salt-grilled mackerel dinner. This makes a pleasant heat spread through my chest. The thought of Makoto being all mine for the evening, getting all focused and official in his glasses as he helps me through my homework whether I like it or not has me oddly giddy. I seem to be really needy today and a stern yet affectionate Makoto is just what I need. Hopefully when I go to bed tonight spent and alone the burning need won't be so bed after spending so much time with what might just become a pushy Makoto.

After we both enter my house I wait for Makoto to get fully settled. He removes his shoes, jacket, sets up our English work on the kitchen table and finally he turns his attention to me. I purposefully turn away from him and head towards the kitchen. I am rewarded with hearing Makoto whine my name as I plop down on the couch and pull out the sketchbook and drawing pencil Makoto got me for my birthday last year. Sorry Makoto, you'll have to do better than that to make me listen. Not that I have a particular desire to draw right now. 

I can hear Makoto's steady pace as he approaches me. Once he is standing over me I briefly glance up which tells him 'yes I know you're right there, but I'm going to ignore you.' to show further disrespect that I hope to eventually pay for. Also, he has his glasses on.

"Haru," he says sternly, "I know the last thing you want to do right now is to do English work, but it's important that we start now before it gets too late."

I choose not to respond.

He sighs and quickly walks back into the kitchen. He returns and I can see that he's brought the English workbook to me. He sits down next to me without being imposing or making me feel crowded.

"How about I give you a quick quiz first on the material just so we can see what you already know and then we can work from there? You can just give me short verbal responses so you don't really have to work just yet."

He sound so caring and smart. No, he doesn't just sound like it - he is. It feels nice and most days I can settle for that, but today I really want to push his buttons.

"I don't know anything." I tell him after pretending to give the idea some thought. I know that students who don't bother to try really bug Makoto.

I hear the smallest frown in his voice, but I don't look at him. "I know that's not true Haru-chan. Please just give it a try and work with me for a bit, then we can break for dinner."

I can't help myself. I slowly move my eyes up to his soft, hansom face.

"I'm sorry, but it really is for your own good."

"...fine..." I grumble, trying to keep my voice from wavering.

I do as he asks and honestly try; I find that I know a little less than half of the material. The grammar and pronunciation are the most difficult parts and after the pre-quiz I let him talk me into doing a few exercises from the book before starting on dinner. I have found that I get immense satisfaction from watching him eat the food I prepare. Even though he complains a little about the mackerel he always thanks me and praises my culinary skill. Seeing him eat and appreciate something that I actually worked on, which is a pretty unusual thing, gives me a sense of accomplishment and an indirect sense of...ownership over him. The kind that I imagine a housewife would feel.

 

* * *

 

After dinner Makoto volunteers to do the dishes and I excuse myself to the bathroom. I let out a sigh of contentment and look into my own bleary eyes in the bathroom mirror. Once I let go a bit I see a rare side of myself - I look misty eyed and kinda goofy in my opinion. I let my gaze wander over to the tub and loosely fantasize about running a bath instead of going back to studying like Makoto wants me too. Swept up in my dream-like state and buzzed with excitement over the idea of making Makoto man-handle me and maybe even raise his voice I hardly notice myself putting the stopper in the tub and turning on the water.

It is not long before Makoto throws the door open with an almost disbelieving "Haru!" The tub is about a quarter of the way full and I've already removed my shirt. I don't move to acknowledge him or turn the water off. He rushes over to the bath and reaches past me to shut the water off with a bit more force than he needs to. My mouth waters in anticipation and I need to swallow before turning to look at him. His sleeves are rolled and his hands are slightly red from cleaning the dishes. His glasses are off, his tie is loose and I just can't help myself. I lunge for the water but his big, rough hands seize my arms before I can reach it. He yanks me back and half carries me out of the bathroom. I do my best to struggle but I don't think I am very convincing. I can hardly contain my excitement. My stomach is boiling and my knees are trembling and I am thankful when he drops me on the couch because I don't trust myself to be able to stand right now. Makoto is towering over me and I can tell by his tight mouth and clenched jaw that he is preparing to give me a stern lecture.

"I'm sorry Haru but I can't let you procrastinate anymore! You're in danger of being banned from swim club activities because of your grades and we need you! I know you can do much better if you just apply yourself a little!"

That's right, I forgot that I need to keep my grades up to keep using the pool... Shit, he's right. Still, I'm not ready to entirely give up my well-deserved talking-to just yet. Instead of giving an actual response I pout.

"Please cooperate with me for a little longer and tomorrow I'll let practice run a little late so you can swim longer, okay?"

I let out a soft sigh, I guess that's enough blatant disobedience for today. I'll settle for English tutoring instead. I grab the English workbook and pat the spot next to me on the couch for Makoto to let him know he's won. I see his brilliant, relieved smile out of the corner of my eye. The three more hours of relatively smooth studying and genuine help from a calm, patient Makoto are over far too fast.

"That's enough for today, you made great progress Haru-chan!" He's right, and his voice is full of pride. "I have to get home now, make sure you get plenty of sleep tonight."

I let those words tuck me in, since I can't ask him to do it for real.

I expect to feel some satisfaction tonight but for some reason I'm way more restless than usual. The itch just keeps getting worse and by two am I feel horribly jealous of anyone Makoto ever reprimanded. I can't catch my breath and I'm slowly pumping my erection that just won't go away. I'm considering going for a third round but nothing seems to be working. Maybe I need a different approach... I reach for the lube I keep beside my bed and coat my fingers again. Instead of grabbing my aching cock I move my hand further down. I spread my legs and slowly work in a finger. I've never really been good at the whole "self-control" thing anyway. 


	2. What's Different, Haru-chan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the hardest time figuring out how to segway this because Haru just sounded like a massive creep in the last chapter. So to ensure that they're interest is completely mutual here comes Makoto's pov!

He’s mine

 

No he’s not.

 

But I want him to be. God, I want it so bad. I do my best to hide my possessive side from Haru, because being free is what makes him happy. His happiness will always be my top priority but… I can’t stop myself from wanting him. It’s one selfish wish that I can’t seem to shake.

Despite minor hiccups in my study session with Haru I think it went quite well, I think he'll do fine on the test. It feels great to help Haru and anything that makes me more involved with his life is important to me.

Lately though it seems like something’s…off. Haru’s always had a bit of a stubborn rebellious streak but it seems to be getting more prominent. Or more accurately, it seems like he wants me to notice his misbehavior more – but that doesn’t make any sense. Why would Haru want that when he knows I’ll scold him? Unless… that is what Haru wants.

If I’m being honest with myself the idea that Haru likes being scolded by me or wants some…variation…of a scolding turns me on. Which is what makes me sure it’s ridiculous. It's far more likely that I'm paying way too much attention to the small stuff (okay, that's not just likely, it's completely true) and letting my repressed imagination run wild. On the other hand I've never been wrong before. When I dragged him out of the bathroom yesterday his eyes were on fire but he wasn't mad. He wasn't even really resisting. Either way there is no way I'm going to make the first move. The last thing I want to do is mess up and scare him away. I want him to get much, much closer.

I just know I'd scare him off. I scare myself with this some of my desires because they are so powerful and so unlike me. I want to carry Haru off and keep his beauty all to myself. To wrap him up in my arms and protect him from any unhappiness. He is more than a friend to me.

Sometimes I don't want to be gentle. Sometimes late at night when I can't sleep because the thoughts of his slender, taught figure and his vibrant eyes keep me up I feel things that I am ashamed of. I want his long legs wrapped around me and I want to draw out every filthy expression and sound that remains hidden. I want to taste those forbidden hips and feel his pretty little mouth all over me. I want see his cold blue eyes catch fire with desperation and drink in the lust that he only feels for me. I'd take my time to explore and master every spot on his body. I'd play however he likes and tease him to make him beg for it. I want him as addicted to my body as I am to his.

If he'd have me, I'd claim him in a heartbeat and never let him go.

 

* * *

 

 

In school today Haru is an unusually good student. My best guess is that he's got his heart set on that extra practice time I promised, and in that case I'm glad. I prefer to reward and rather than punish him...under most circumstances - and I always enjoy spoiling him. Sometimes I think it might not be such a good idea for me to be so indulgent towards him, but it's just so hard to say no! I can only really put my foot down if he’s getting out of hand. Besides, it's not like I'm raising him. I think.

After a surprisingly good, but boring day I keep my promise to Haru and let practice go a little late. Rei and Nagisa leave not too long after practice would normally end but I haven't stopped Haru yet. I sit on the edge of the pool with my feet in the water and the keys Ms. Amakata gave me to lock up with when she went home for "beauty sleep." Haru is as mesmerizing as ever in the water, especially in the setting sun. It's a Friday so I let Haru indulge in the water and myself indulge in the view without much worry, but when it starts getting dark I know I need to be getting home to my family. I told my mom I'd be late today but she'll still worry if it gets too late. I call Haru in and pull him out of the pool like usual. Then I decide to test something.

"You did really well today, Haru-chan!"

He turns away, embarrassed by my praise. So cute!

But he didn't tell me not to call him Haru-chan. Interesting.

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight? The twins were pretty upset that I spent all of yesterday at your place and didn't get back until after their bedtime."

"Sure."

Something's wrong here...

The walk to my house doesn't feel as comfortable as usual. Haru's silence feels strange today, like he's retreated into himself. I'm worried but not enough to where I feel like I have to push the issue. Hopefully dinner will cheer him up. Most people wouldn't guess it, but Haru has a real soft spot for kids and he loves Ren and Ran like they're his siblings. After all, he did grow up with me, which means he's been with the twins as long as they've been alive. The silence is interrupted by a loud boom and closely followed by an onslaught of rain. We rush to my house but don't escape getting completely soaked - I swear Haru was running slower than usual on purpose.

As soon as we set foot in the house the twins came bounding down the hall making more the noise than the storm, but I barely noticed. Haru's shirt was soaked and clinging to his body. Sure, I've seen him shirtless countless times but there is something about a wet shirt that has its own sex appeal. I manage to keep the twins back for now with promises of games later so Haru and I can make it past the front entrance to change out of our wet clothes.

 

* * *

 

 

My heart rate picks up as I hand one of my shirts to Haru. As expected its maybe three sizes too big and hangs off his shoulder slightly. He looks small and unbelievably cute and it makes me feel more protective of Haru than usual. My Haru-chan.

Dinner is pleasant as usual with the familiar sounds of Ren and Ran bickering and my parents and I moderating. To this day it makes me feel all warm inside that I can share this with Haru. That I can take him out of his lonely house and give him a family like he deserves.

After dinner and countless round of racing games with Ren and Ran the twins have to be sent to bed but the rain is coming down in buckets, which means that Haru will be spending the night.

I'm reminded of when we were kids and how I'm beg Haru for sleepovers and how he'd have to hold my hand through storms like this or I could never fall asleep. In those days we'd share a bed too. I still want to share a bed with him, but even Haru knows that's strange, so I could never ask. My bed is too small for both of us to keep to a designated side now and while I don't mind - Haru might.

So I get out the futon like I've had to do since we turned thirteen and Haru slips in, the awkward silence from our walk returning. I turn off the lights and climb into my bed. I try to fall asleep but I just can't. What's different between us now? I mean, I know he's not just a friend to me but I've had those feelings for as long as I can remember and nothing's been awkward until recently. Are we drifting apart? I think Haru's asleep now, but I'm certainly not getting to sleep anytime soon.


	3. I Love You, Haru-chan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like the title suggests, the base drops in this chapter. The smut is in the next one though, sorry!

I know that I've started to avoid Makoto a little, but after last night when I... and it still didn't help... It's bothering me. I spent the whole day not making a scene but in the end I think it just made the fact that I have a problem more obvious. Makoto's been asking me to talk to him all day with his eyes but I just can't. I curl in on myself tighter on the damn futon he pulled out for me. I hate this thing. I can still fit on the bed with him, I'm not that big...

But I don't hate everything.

Makoto's shirt envelopes me in a soft comfort and the smell is even more impactful. It's dark and judging by the good hour or so of silence I'm sure Makoto's asleep by now. I clutch at the neckline of the shirt and pull it up over my nose. I bury my face into the fabric and inhale deeply - I love the smell. I take a few more deep breaths of Makoto; I nuzzle the shirt and let slip a soft sigh that takes the shape of his name. I wish it was Makoto's chest my face was buried into, I wish it was his broad shoulders my hands were clutching. I almost drift off completely into fantasy when I hear...

"...Haru?"

I freeze completely. Wasn't he asleep? There's no way he heard, right?

"Do you need something? Is everything okay?" The confusion in his voice tells me he heard. Probably everything, but I try to recover anyway.

"It's nothing." Damn it Haru, that was way too defensive. 

He's quiet for another moment and I hope that maybe he dropped the issue.

"....Haru were you...why were you breathing so heavily?"

That confirms it. I can't lie to him, not for long. I stay silent.

"Haru... Did I do something to make you uncomfortable? You were really distant today."

I glance at his clock. "...technically it's now Saturday..." I grumble.

"Haru..." He says sternly, because he knows that I know what he meant. I can't help but shudder a bit.

"... I was having a dream." I lied, "I must have been sleep-talking. I was...calling for you because in my dream... Kisume was holding you up again." That's believable right?

"...I never said you were calling my name..."

Shit

Shitshitshit...

I do not respond to him at all for the rest of night and I still can't sleep. I know I just ruined everything.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning I rush out of his house and back to mine without having breakfast of changing. I'm so sorry Makoto.

I'm about to jump into the tub but stop short. I'm still wearing Makoto's shirt. My breath catches in my throat and I freeze up. I grab the fabric of his shirt and slide down to the floor. I suddenly feel overwhelmed by feelings towards Makoto and my lack of self-control - for the first time in my life I really feel like a freak....

I don't know how long I sat alone on the bathroom floor but suddenly I hear the door slide open. My head shoots up towards the noise and I see Makoto step in, his face an open book of worry and guilt.

"Haru, please talk to me. You weren't answering your phone and I'm really worried about you." He kneels down beside me and my heart speeds up.

I bring my knees to my chest and hide my face, I can't talk to him. Not about this.

"I'm sorry for pressuring you last night. Whatever it is on your mind I promise it's okay. You're...my best friend." I heard that hesitation. Why was he hesitating? Before I can stop myself I blurt out:

"You being my best friend is the problem..."

I can feel Makoto's shock down my spine like it's my own.

"I... understand..." He gets up to leave but...Makoto would never leave! Oh no, that came out wrong... I pick my head back up to stop him,

"Ma-!"

"Wait. No. I don't understand!" Makoto stops on his own accord, seemingly unaware that he interrupted me. Makoto gets back down to my level and grabs one of my hands with two of his own.

"We've been together forever Haru! I'm sorry, but I can't just leave without some kind of explanation! Is is me? Is it  _you?_  "

I open my mouth, but no sounds come out.

"Whatever it is I want to fix it! How can I make things right between us again?"

I still can't speak yet, but I quiet him by placing my free hand over his. This makes him does its job and he looks down at our hands and waits till I'm ready.

"Makoto I... it isn't you. You've done nothing wrong - I promise but..." I can feel my face getting hot and my hands tremble slightly against my will. I don't want to say it, but I know I have to. For Makoto's sake I gather up all the resolve I have.

"It's me. I've changed! I.... don't just want your friendship anymore..."

"....What are you saying?" I force myself to look Makoto in the eyes, his face and ears are bright red and I know he's figured it out. Still, I have to say it out loud for the both of us.

I take a deep breath

"I love you Makoto. I've been acting so different because I've been seeing you differently, but I didn't want to ruin our current relationship..." There. That's more than enough confession for now.

I hide my face again and sit in a thick silence. His hands leave mine and I feel myself begin to deflate when I am pulled into a tight, clumsy hug.

"Wha-" Makoto presses his face into my neck.

"Oh Haru, I love you too! I can't remember a time when I wasn't loving you!" His voice cracks once or twice and I am astonished to feel his warm tears run down my neck and soak his shirt. I wrap my arms around him and rub his back gently. All I can manage to say is...

"...Sorry for making you wait..."

 

* * *

 

 

Hours later Makoto is still at my place, though we have migrated from the bathroom to the living room. We've been sitting on the couch talking and I still haven't changed out of his shirt. It feels like we have so much to discuss yet... we don't really need too. Since our shared confession in the bathroom both Makoto and I have calmed down and things are feeling normal again. More natural than they have ever been, I think. Gradually we have moved from sitting across from each other, to sitting next to each other, to sitting so close that our shoulders are pressed together, and my next target is his lap. I know relationships are supposed to move slower but I feel as though I've been with Makoto long enough for this and that it is way over due. Besides, self-control is not what I'm known for - Makoto knows that better than anyone. We've long since moved on to every-day conversation but I stopped listening in favor of brushing my leg against Makoto's too many times for anyone to think it's accidental. His face is a bit pinker but he doesn't do anything. Boring.

At least things are now out in the open... for the most part. But I don't think he needs to know all about my little...kink. Not until it comes up anyway. I tune back in just in time to hear him say 

"-but you're always so pretty Haru-chan, even when you're being irresponsible. I like taking care of you-" Oh. I guess he didn't mean to go that far because his ears are red again and he clamps back up.

I guess I can take the lead just to get the ball rolling. "Really? I think you're gorgeous." I say in my deadpan voice, but this just makes him more flustered.

"Um.."

"I like it when you take care of me too." Damn it. I probably shouldn't have said that. Curse you Makoto and how easy you are to open up to once more.

"R-Really?"

I don't want to clarify further for him.

It's quiet again and I start getting fidgety, for a moment I'm scared but then I remember that this is Makoto. He told me just this morning that whatever is on my mind is okay and that he wants to be with me.

"...You want me to care for you...how?"

"....."

"Well... I like taking care of you in the same way I do every day. That's why I do it. I... I would take care of you even more than that if you wanted me to."

He read my mind again. I can't stop a small grin and he smiles back. He's smiling like an idiot and wraps an arm around me, a boldness that I did not expect, but I welcome. He surprises me again by asking 

"Haru... I know it's a little out of our comfort zone but... Will you formally be my boyfriend?" His arm tightens around me and he's looking me in the eyes despite his red face.

What a dumb question Makoto... But that's just the kind of guy he is. I must've lost my mind, because I look back at him directly, cradle his face in both my hands, let my eyes slip closed

and I kiss him softly.

I can feel him tense up but he doesn't panic like I expected him to. I am about to pull away when he wraps one arm around my waist and slides his other hand into my hair. He kisses me with years of adoration and I can feel it. It's gentle and passionate and everything Makoto is. It takes my breath away completely and if I hadn't lost my mind before I know I have now.

After a long moment he pulls away but I remain frozen with my eyes closed and my head tilted up, still lost in the moment. I can't think of a more wonderful feeling.

I can't see Makoto's expression but I can feel him pull me into another tight hug. He slowly lays back, pulling me on top of him and I have completely surrendered to everything about this moment. I feel his warm hands in my hair and he lets out a blissful sigh. I bury my head in his chest in response, just like I've always wanted to. After a long moment I start to drift down from my high enough to make a smart-ass comment again.

"On one condition."

"Mm, anything..." he replies softly, sounding half-asleep.

"Never put me on that damn futon again."

He laughs beautifully and nuzzles my hair, holding me tighter.

"Never ever..." I feel as blissful as he sounds...

"Sorry I'm so sleepy Haru, it's just that I couldn't sleep at all last night..."

"Me too.." But never again

"Mmm Haru-chan is so warm..." He has no idea the warmth he emits from a single smile, let alone his own body heat, "I could stay like this forever..." Then do it.

We sleep through the rest of the day undisturbed just like that, and I can't remember a better day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have to go back and revise that train wreck of chapter two. This one came out way better while that one was like pulling teeth. Don't be surprised if you look at it again later and it's different.


	4. Naughty, Haru-chan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The porn starts here folks. Originally I wanted the smut to be all in one chapter but it is just taking way too long to write.  
> Not as long as my hiatus though.

I am still wrapped tightly in Makoto's arms when I finally pull myself out of sleep, but the warmth and overwhelming smell of Makoto combined with the way he's gently stroking my hair almost convince me to give up of the idea of consciousness. I let my eyes drift open eventually to see that my living room is bathed in orange twilight.

"....What time is it?" I ask, my voice huskier than normal.

"Dinner time." I groan at that and bury my face into Makoto’s chest. Mmm, new boyfriend smell.

"How long have you been up and why didn't you wake me?" I can feel his chest tremble with a soft chuckle and let myself smile privately as I hear it echo inside of him. He presses his face into my hair, but doesn't stop stroking for a moment.

"...Maybe twenty minutes. I'm sorry Haru-chan, you were just so warm and adorable I couldn't wake you up. It would've felt inhumane." Of course.

I sigh and let the moment drag on before I ask: "Stay for dinner." Though it doesn't sound like a question when it leaves my lips.

"I'll call mom and let her know." He whispers, but he makes no move. I hesitate only for a fraction of a second before saying: "Stay the night."

"Haru..." I swear I can feel his blush on the top of my head and I hold him tighter.

"You've spent the night lots of times."

"I know but... I.... We weren't.... Okay." I wouldn't be surprised if Makoto could see the mischievous thoughts oozing out of my ears. It's not my fault if he's going to react like that. I didn't realize Makoto was capable of dirty thoughts but I am elated to know that he is. This has already been the best day of my life. Now I want it to be the best night.

I peal myself off of him and head for the kitchen - absent mindedly fisting the hem of Makoto's shirt as I decide what to make. I'm thinking green curry. I don't mind it and I think the first approach I should try is to be a good boy for him. Heck, I'd make him a chocolate cake for dinner if he asked and it’d make me be spoiled by my unusually dotting, and very muscular... Ugh, I'm gonna have to wipe drool off my face just thinking about it.

Makoto follows me into the kitchen after talking with mom and peers over my shoulder as I work. I think it would be nice to surprise him so I ignore his questions and ask him to gather some spices from the higher shelves for me. He only hits his head on one of the cabinets in the process so it's safe to say he's finally getting used to my kitchen after eighteen years. Not that I can really blame him, on top of being naturally clumsy the majority of that time was spent rapidly changing size so he could never get used to his body. I love that overgrown klutz so much.

After a while of Makoto clearly wanting to be close and hug me but also wanting to stay out of my way, partially failing, he recognizes the smell of his favorite dish and perks up.

"Oh wow Haru that smells great! Thanks so much." I give him an appreciative glance and ask that he set the table.

 

After a very proud meal full of not-so-subtle glances and making Makoto jump every time I intentionally brush his leg it's time to do the dishes. We debate a bit and ultimately I get to wash while he dries. I cannot let my ever changing plan for his attention be ruined by his niceness.

My current attack strategy is now that I've buttered him up it's time to be a little naughty. If I'm being honest with myself it's because I'm really craving a scolding. Now that things are more open between us I don't have to feel as guilty about enjoying it.

I save a cup as the last dish and upon finishing the washing I casually fill the cup with water and throw it on him like we’re in a cartoon.

“H-Haru!” He sputters, leaping back in shock. “What was that for?!”

I stare straight at him for a full second before placing the cup on the counter and saying “Oops.” in a monotone voice, my face completely stoic.

“That wasn’t an accident!” he cries. I just shrug, but I can’t keep the twinkle out of my eye. Makoto in a wet shirt is certainly a bonus to the plan.

“So that’s how it’s going to be…” Before I can respond Makoto grabs me by the waist and lifts me up into the air. A shocked sound escaped my throat; I really didn’t see that coming.

“Oi! Makoto what’re you-!” I’m cut off by his loud laughter as he carries me back into the living room. I can’t help but feel myself getting excited and when he drops me onto the couch I’m salivating. He holds me down and starts pushing up my shirt. With a devilish smile he says:

“You’re going to pay for that Haru-chan~” Those words flipped some kind inside my brain. My head is all fuzzy, my face feels hot and I must still be asleep. Asleep or not…

_Oh please punish me…_

Suddenly Makoto freezes and his jaw drops.

“H-h-h-h-h-Haru?...” why is he making that face? What happened? I start to come back to reality. I can feel his hands up under my armpits and it occurs to me that Makoto was really just intending to tickle me. That still doesn’t explain-

Makoto gulps loudly and his voice wavers when he asks: “…What did you say?”

Oh…

OH SHIT. I finally realize that I had spoken out loud. _I asked Makoto to punish me out loud._

Now I’m frozen too. For a while we stay completely still. My blush darkens down to cover my shoulders and his is matching.

“Haru you…you asked me to _punish_ you?”

  

* * *

 

 

“uh…I…I…” While I struggle for words his eyes flash with understanding and…something else.

“Oh my god, you’re not joking…” I feel a brief flash of panic but Makoto’s face stops it short. He doesn’t look disgusted. Shocked for sure but also…interested? Excited? He slowly moves his hands down to rest lower on my sides.

“Do you… Do you like it when I scold you?” I gulp and he knows to take that as a yes. “Why?” his voice cracked just a bit then. Now how do I put this?

“Remember when I said I like how you take care of me this morning?”

“Yeah…”

“Well… The way I see it, when you scold me it means you really care and that’s part of taking care of me. So whenever you do it I feel…good.”

“Saying that I scold you because I care… It’s true but that makes me sound like I’m your Dad.” The blush that had been receding throughout the conversation comes back with a vengeance, which does not go unnoticed.

I swallow hard and my legs start to feel weak. _Daddy…_

He still looks completely flustered but his eyes are soft, he gives me a comforting smile.

“It’s okay Haru, it doesn’t bother me, really, I was just surprised. I didn’t think you’d want anyone encroaching upon your free spirit.”

“I don’t want to be free from Makoto.” I say without thinking. Makoto wraps me in his arms tightly without hesitation.

“I’m a little ashamed to feel as happy as I do about that…but if you ever change your mind don’t worry. I’ll respect that.” I don’t think I will, but I thank him with a soft kiss anyway.

He pulls his lips off of mine first and whispers mischievously “…But you’ve still got to be punished for getting me all wet, Haru-chan…”

Oh no…

“That was a very rude thing to do. Bad Haru-chan.” Oh no, Makoto doesn’t understand the full impact of his words. I squirm under him but it’s no use. He thinks I just don’t want to be tickled. He’s right but there’s more to it than that. I feel his hands start to slide up again and I’m breathing harder than normal. For a moment I convince myself that as long as my blood is all in my face I won’t get hard, but the thought doesn’t last long when Makoto’s thumb accidentally brushes my nipple. I gasp like a porn star and inwardly curse his big hands. Makoto jumps as if I shocked him, which I guess I did in a different sense, and he stares at me with wide eyes.

“uh…” There’s no way he can’t tell I’m already at half-mast as he’s sitting on top of me. He’s hardly done anything and it’s already affecting me more than my many fantasies.

“So…I guess you… _really_ like it…” he gulps and licks his lips nervously. I’m about to apologize when his face steels in some kind of resolve. “If you’re ready for it, then I should tell you that I really like it too.” I can’t help but gape up at him. He’s surprisingly calm about this, but I guess since he’s forced my honesty on the matter he figures it’s time to go for it.

“Fuck yes.” I can tell my language surprises him. Even so he doesn’t look the least bit displeased when he says:

“Such language. First you get me all wet,” he yanks he shirt off in absolutely the most sexy, masculine way I’ve ever seen with my life (I have to swallow and lick my lips to be sure that I’m not drooling,) “then my Haru-chan gets all naughty from just a few words,” my pants suddenly feel much too tight and I’m unbearably hot, “and now my little Haru is using dirty language.” Oh the things I could be saying…

I want you to punish me. I wanna be held down I wanna be spanked I wanna suck your cock I wanna be bent over the couch and get fucked I wanna be called names…

Makoto rubs his thumbs over my nipples teasingly and groans into my ear, “I think I need to stay up all night teaching my naughty boy how to behave…” Makoto knows he doesn’t have to worry if he’s going too far now that I’m basically trying to hump his oh so muscular thigh to orgasm. Things like self-control and shame were kicked out the second he called me _his little Haru_ …

My eyes are half-lidden when I look into his dark green ones. I tell him “Make me.” but it sounds like begging, not defiance.

He pins my hips into the couch with one hand and I whine for more friction. He pinches my nipple in response.

“Naughty, Haru-chan. You need to learn self-control.” I don’t even know what that is anymore. I just know that Makoto’s erection is pressed against mine now and I want it. Shit, it’s big and rather than be intimidated I’m buzzing with excitement. Still, that’s not the weirdest thing about me…  

He grinds his hips into mine with a low moan and presses his lips to mine. He draws his tongue across my lips so seductively but rather than open my mouth for him I nip at his lips. I’m gonna be a bad boy until I get disciplined. Oh I can’t wait…

He gives my lips a quick suck before kissing down to my neck. He starts to rub my nipples again and drags his teeth over my throat. With a few more rolls of his hips I’m begging him to take my pants off.

“Ah, oh please Makoto…” He hums a bit in mock contemplation.”

“If you open up your mouth for me and give me a big kiss like a good boy I’ll let you get out of them.”

I swing my arms around his neck and give him a big, open-mouthed kiss. I lick his lips to beg with my actions, not realizing my voice is already doing that between desperate kisses.

“Oh please oh please oh please…”

Makoto kisses me deeply, dominating my mouth with his tongue and gently scraping my lips with his teeth. By now he’s panting and grinding into my hips as desperately as I am. He keeps the kiss going long enough to fully explore my mouth before forcing himself back. He pushes himself off of me, much to my disappointment and sits back to catch his breath. My eyes shoot to the bulge in his pants and I lick my lips again, much slower this time. He blushes a bit but remains in control.

“Strip for me.” Very much in control.

I get off the couch on shaky legs and stand in front of him, determined to dishevel him as well. I cross my arms and slowly pull my shirt off my body. I slide my hands back down my body to unbutton my pants. He’s staring at me as though I’m the most desirable thing in the world. His pupils are blown wide and his expression is something more incredible than my imagination could come up with. I’m held still by his eyes for a moment and am amazed when I can feel a wet spot forming on the front of my jeans. Then Makoto fucking rakes his eyes up and down my body.

“So beautiful…”

Holy shit, all that time jacking off with no relief and I swear he’s gonna give it to me with only his eyes and voice. I shudder visibly and fumble with the zipper a few times before yanking my pants down, giving my erection a bit more room and a more obvious pre-cum stain that I can’t help but blush at. I stick my thumbs into my underwear and am about to discard those when Makoto stops me.

“Come closer.” I flush more but do what he asks. As soon as I’m close enough he gropes my dick without warning, nearly making me jump out of my skin.

“Haha, sorry Haru-chan, I couldn’t resist. You’re just so pretty.” Somehow my face is burning more than it was when I was humping him. “Mm little Haru-chan isn’t quite so little anymore. But he’s as cute as ever…” He squeezes my crotch gently and starts rubbing me through my underwear. I’m a trembling mess all over again.

He wraps his free arm around my hips and pulls me close enough to kiss and suck on my hipbone. All I can manage to do is whimper and focus on standing when he starts talking in that low, husky tone again…

“Mmm but my little Haru-chan is much naughtier than I remember. Almost…slutty.” Oh wow…

My breathing hitches in surprise and then I’m panting like a dog, but his hand continues to rub my starining erection at a steady, agonizing pace.

“m-Makoto…p-p-please…”

“Please what?” I don’t even know anymore, I’m slumped over him now with a steady stream of pre-cum soaking my underwear.

“You’re so sensitive, Haru-chan. So sensitive and little and cute. Mm, it’s no wonder people assume I’m the older one. But it makes me happy to take responsibility of you. You like how I’m taking care of you?” He gives another small squeeze that makes my head spin.

“Oh shit…ah yes…I love it…”

“You shouldn’t use such dirty words, Haru-chan. You’ll be punished for that.” He gives my ass a quick, sharp smack making me jerk forward and cry out; I know I would’ve cum from that if this was a fantasy. Since it isn’t and I know there’s more in store so I do my best to hold back. But the way he’s talking to me is making it incredibly difficult for me. I want to take all he’s got to give me first. I want to fully experience being spoiled and punished and getting to please my Makoto…my…

“Aahh, Daddy…” That honestly just slipped out and in the hazy mess of my mind I wonder if that was a bit too much. Makoto’s astonished eyes meet mine. I respond to his silent questions.

“Yes, I seriously almost jizzed myself from having my ass smacked and your dirty talk. If you’re bothered by me calling you that I won’t but… Just know that you can call me just about anything you want right now.”

Makoto takes a deep breath, and then the most shit-eating grin I have ever seen splits across his face.

“I guess I was right, my precious little Haru-chan is completely slutty for me.” I grin back and give my hips a little roll. “How lewd, you’re going to make me punish you for real, aren’t you?”

“Mmm I need it…” Once again I am completely lost in the moment and I love it.

 Without any hesitation Makoto locks one arm around my hips once again and throws me over his shoulder. The only thing that kept me grounded, my focus on standing, is gone now that he’s supporting my weight. He walks us to my bedroom I let my hands roam over the muscles on his upper back, finally letting myself openly gush over his strength and the wonderful feeling of being man-handled by my best friend.

Once inside the room he sits down on the edge of the bed and maneuvers me down off his shoulders so I’m now laying face-down across his lap. Oh god is he going to-

“Naughty boys need a spanking sometimes to be taught a lesson.” I had hardly dared to imagine Makoto would be into spanking. This is the absolute best day on my life. I can feel his large erection pressing into me and I wiggle a bit in hopes of some reaction. He pulls my underwear down just enough to expose my ass and I feel his cock twitch. He takes a moment to kneed my ass with a soft groan and then gives it a light smack. I shudder a bit and duck my head down. I know he’s got a bit more in him then that but I’m not about to start begging for the extreme stuff on our first time. Not that I don’t have a bit of a masochistic streak…

He strikes twice more fairly quickly, harder each time making me grip the sheets and groan loudly. He chuckles a bit at my reaction.

“Bad boys aren’t supposed to enjoy their spanking,” We both know he wouldn’t do anything I didn’t want, but the effect is nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably two more chapters to go and a huge THANK YOU to all of my very patient readers! The story is still alive and WILL BE COMPLETED. This is my first story and I have a few more already planned out so stay tuned folks!


	5. I'll Take Care of You, Haruka!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this took longer than any of us wanted it to, but it's a full chapter of porn and it's over 4000 words. So you're welcome.  
> They FINALLY fuck. It's great. Haru's infused with the magic of yaoi, which is backed by the fact that he's just crazy.  
> Does anyone else feel weird editing their own smut? I felt kinda weird at first but I think I'm getting over it.

Three more firm whacks, each followed by some kind of moan, before he switches back to groping my ass.

“You’re doing great, Haru-chan. You know Daddy only spanks you because he loves you…” Oh, that did it. The second those words leave his mouth a desperate whimper leaves me and I start rutting against him.

I can make this even better by showing Makoto how much I love it, how lewd I can be. I need him to give me more, so I slowly turn my head and look over my shoulder. Makoto looks extra sexy when I’m sprawled in his lap, ass faintly stinging and peering up at him through my sweaty bangs. I only faintly realize that I have actually started drooling. Our hazy, dark eyes meet and words begin to dribble out of my mouth like saliva – much more than I talk normally.

“Ahh~ I love you too Daddy, I know I’ve been naughty…Mmm please just a few more, I’m naughty when you’re not around too, I need it…” I give my ass a little shake for emphasis and I practically start buzzing with excitement when I feel his erection twitch and become more needy under me.

Makoto gives my ass about seven good smacks in total, each with purpose but none too rough. My chin is in a puddle of my own drool on the bed sheets when it’s over and I’m already starting to feel blissed out. Makoto lifts me once more and places me on my back, making sure I’m comfortably supported by plenty of pillows. He leans into me and kisses me passionately, a kiss that I completely surrender to. His hands rest on my hips, rubbing soothingly with his thumbs. After a while, he pulls back.

“Um…Haru?”

“Mm?”

“Can I… I mean, we can stop here if you want.”

“I’m okay to keep going. If you don’t finish me off I will.” It seems a little inappropriate that he’s blushing from that at this point, but okay.

“Um..o-okay. Then can I…takeoffyourunderwear?”

“... I thought I was supposed to be stripping for you.” Ha, still got it.

“N-n-no, that’s okay, I wanna do this part if you’re okay with that.”

I nod with a soft smile which he returns. Makoto kisses me and starts palming me through my boxer-briefs again. He swallows up all my moans happily and starts sliding my underwear down my thighs with slightly shaky hands. I lift my hips for him so he can pull them off fully and I am left completely hard and vulnerable. Makoto still has his pants on and the new disparity in our levels of vulnerability is kinda hot. However, his pants can’t be comfortable – especially considering what he must be packing. So I think it’s time fix that.

Before I can point this out Makoto wraps his hand around my erection with a loud groan, as if I had touched him. The action takes my breath away and I can’t help but throw my head back to enjoy the feeling. I’ve never had a hand that big on me before. I have never been touched by anyone else and this touch, this hand, attached to this man, is more than agreeable.

“Mm everything about you is so perfect, Haru-chan,” apparently Makoto is into guys with average-sized dicks, “This is going to sound silly but it feels like you fit perfectly in my hand…” Truer words have never been spoken.

Then fucking Makoto starts to move his hand. I could barely handle being spanked and he thinks it’s a good idea to fucking _jack me off._ He brushes his thumb over the tip on every up stroke and he’s pressing harder into the underside of my cock than I normally do and I really can’t fucking take it for more than ten seconds. I jerk violently, involuntarily and let out a strangled cry.

“N-No Makoto! H-h-hold on I can’t – ahhh~!” I push on his shoulders feebly to try and get my message across as I know I couldn’t actually move him unless he let me. He stops and looks up at me, surprised by my quick rejection and a little concerned.

“I’m sorry, Haru was that too much? Did I hurt you?”

I try to catch my breath and reassure him at the same time. “N-n-no it didn’t…ah.. didn’t hurt. Just r-r-really sensitive and I can’t…don’t wanna cum yet.” I’m embarrassingly quick but he just smiles at me in understanding and lets go to my immense relief and disappointment. Then I am mortified to see him lean down and kiss the tip of my flushed cock.

“M-Makoto! What was that for!?”

“Haha, I’m sorry! You’re just so cute I want to kiss you everywhere.”

“Whatever,” I turn my head away from him and pout, “…I want to touch you too. It’s not fair you get to feel me up and you haven’t let me yet…” Out of the corner of my eye I can see him blush wildly with the biggest, goofiest grin.

“Wh-whatever you want, Haru-chan!” He’s practically bouncing in excitement as he fumbles with his belt buckle.

Working together we eventually manage to get Makoto out of his pants and when it comes time for his boxer briefs I freeze, my eyes locked on his crotch.

“I-is something wrong?” I can’t find a reply, I gulp instead.

I know I’m really embarrassing him right now but I’m too amazed. Every part of this night is more than I hoped for. EVERY part. I wonder how I’ll make his cock fit anywhere, never having sucked dick or used anything more than three of my own slender fingers before, but I really, _really_ want to make it work.

I gently push Makoto onto his back, not missing how fidgety he’s gotten, and slide myself down to eye-level with his erection.

“H-h-h-Haru?”

I distantly wonder if I should be intimidated by this monster in front of me. I’m starting to think my perception of reality isn’t very good about a lot of things. Oh well. I start to rub his erection the same way he did for me. He gasps wonderfully and I keep my hand moving slow and steady to give us both time to get more comfortable. When I feel him start to relax I let myself do the same and affectionately nuzzle into his crotch. I feel it twitch under my lips, which sends a jolt of excitement south and Makoto lets out a low groan.

“H-Haru, you don’t have to-”

“Makoto.” I look up at him, keeping my gaze steady so he knows I mean business. “I’ve been masturbating to the idea of your cock for four years. I want to.”

He swallows hard and runs a hand through my hair, pushing my bangs back.

“Y-yeah me too…” I force down my blush and smile devilishly, deciding it’s time to get into it again. I give him a long, slow lick while grasping his thighs. I look up into his eyes boldly, making my blue ones as wide and innocent as possible.

“Can I have your cock, Daddy?” He needs some reassurance that I still want to play that way.

Makoto grips my hair tighter, sucking in a sharp breath. I can see in his eyes that I flipped that wonderful switch inside him again. He pulls my head back slightly by my hair making me bite my bottom lip to hold in a whimper.

“You are a spoiled little brat, aren’t you Haru-chan? Begging for my cock already.” My eyes widen when Makoto uses his free hand to pull down his boxer briefs just enough to let his dick spring out. My jaw drops because it actually hits me in the cheek lightly and _holy shit_. He releases his grip on my hair and goes back to stroking it. “But you’re _my_ spoiled little brat. How can I say no when you look at me like that?” His voice has gotten low and husky again and I fully slip into my submissive head-space once more.

My eyes glaze over again and I drag my tongue flat up over his now bare cock just as slow as before. I wrap my lips over the tip and give a little suck, drinking in the sounds he’s making. I know I can’t fit the whole thing in my small mouth but I put on a good show of trying. I use both my hands for anything that’s not in my mouth to show him how eager I am and I relish in the pre-cum that lands on my tongue. Not great tasting but knowing what it is – who it’s from – I can see myself getting hooked on it. I suck even harder, hollowing my cheeks and with a particularly loud moan Makoto grabs my bangs again and pulls me off.

“Ah… Haru, stop, I’m gonna cum…”

“I think I want to drink it.”

“o-Ok-”

“But I also really want you to fuck me.”

There’s no guarantee I can have both so before he can reply I make up my mind and start to cover the head of his penis in little kitten licks. Makoto closes his eyes and lays his head back, relaxing into the sensation. I’m confident this isn’t enough to make him cum, so I reach over to my bedside table as discreetly as possible and pull out my very handy bottle of lube. I pop the cap open and pour a generous amount on my fingers. Makoto looks up at the noise.

“What’re you doing?” I reach back and slip a finger my ass slowly, enjoying the small burn. His hips give a little jerk at the sight I know he’s locked his eyes on. I nuzzle into his cock again and give another long lick.

“I said I did naughty things without you when you were spanking me. I thought you might want to see what those things were so I could be properly reprimanded…” I go back to lightly licking Makoto and start to thrust my finger in and out slowly. Looking up at him I can see that his eyes are fixed on my ass. After a few moments I slip another finger in as I take his cock into my mouth again so I can moan into it. I bob my head just a bit in time with my fingering and it doesn’t take long for Makoto to grab lean over me and grab my ass roughly. I moan higher and spread my fingers to scissor myself a few times.

I start moving my hips to fuck myself on my two fingers when Makoto gives the littlest involuntary jerk of his hips. I gag a bit, not being prepared but try to be a good boy and take as much into my mouth as possible. He’s almost growling in my ear and I shudder visibly. I slip the third finger in and deep throat Makoto, whimpering like a bitch more than I want to. He stays very still for me as I give a few sucks. There is still probably two inches that I can’t fit in but he coos praises in my ear anyway. I slowly pull back.

“What a good boy you are, with practice I’m sure you’ll please you’re Daddy’s cock even more.”

I nod enthusiastically and start thrusting the three fingers in, but Makoto stops me.

“Lay back and spread your legs nice and wide for me. I want a good view of how my pet likes it.” I blush furiously and can feel my cock twitch.

“y-Yes Daddy…”

I do as he says and lay on my back before resuming my fingering, spreading my legs so he can see that I'm fully erect with three fingers shoved in my ass. I spread my fingers the tiniest bit and throw my head back with a high-pitched moan at the sensation.

"Does it hurt?" Makoto asks.

"ah-a little but I l-li-like it..." I confess. I slowly start thrusting my fingers again, awaiting my next set of instructions. Makoto curses under his breath and holds my legs apart with his hands before speaking again.

"Use your free hand to spread your ass for me a little more. I want to see everything." I blush hard, not sure if I'm ready for that kind of embarrassment.

"b-but" He cuts me off with a kiss on the forehead.

"You don't need to hide anything from your Daddy." I cannot even believe how in character his tone was just then. I do as he asks, involuntarily thrusting faster.

"Mm, good boy." The praise makes me jerk my hips up and moan louder. "So tell me, how did my Haru-chan get to be so dirty without me knowing?"

I really don't know how to respond to that, plus I'm a shivering mess. I can't focus on anything but all the built up tension inside me. Not only has Makoto been teasing me this whole time, but now I'm stretching myself and I just can't get my fingers deep enough. 

"M-Mako...pu-please..." I'm fingering myself desperately, spreading them a bit more again. 

"Hm? Please what?"

"I...I  _need_ you inside me right now. Please, Makoto, I'm sure about this and I'm so ready..." I'm hardly aware that I'm thrusting my fingers faster.

He gives me the warmest smile and kisses me passionately. I kiss back, moaning shamelessly into his mouth, feeling unable to stop my finger-fucking. Without realizing it I'm about to work in a fourth finger, but Makoto stops me. He grabs my wrist with one hand and holds my hips down with the other to completely still me. He slowly guides my fingers out and I let out a broken sob.

"Sshhh, relax..." He gives me the sweetest kiss on the cheek. "Let me take care of you now, Haruka..." I've always hated my first name but... Not when he says it like that.

My name sounds so beautiful on Makoto's lips. The way he says it sounds so deep and compassionate - it's the sound of every way Makoto looks at me. It's the sound of loving someone for a lifetime. It sounds like the most amazing promise.

I can't hold anything back anymore. I feel tears spill down my cheeks and Makoto doesn't need to ask why. He simply kisses the tears off my face in understanding and waits the few moments that I need to collect myself.

 

* * *

 

Despite my eye-rolling and blushing Makoto insisted that he prepare me himself. I know more preparation for Makoto's huge dick is probably a good idea but I'm impatient.

He slides a thoroughly lubricated finger into me slowly, which I eagerly meet with my hips. I give a content sigh at how much deeper his long fingers can reach already. He bites his lip - part nervous and part aroused I'm sure - and tentatively works his finger in and out of me.

"Mm, it's okay Makoto, I've mostly prepared myself and I like it a little rough..." I want the next finger already.

He nods and slips his second finger in. I moan and grind my hips down on his fingers larger fingers, reveling in the stretch I'm starting to feel again. He looks so focused... it's so cute. I let Makoto explore with his fingers. He scissors a bit to stretch me more, following in my example. My head rolls back with my eyes closed and I moan louder, my legs unconsciously spreading more enjoying the sensation.

He curls his fingertips and I jerk forward, eyes flying open and a cry being ripped from my throat. It doesn't take a genius to know what that was, but I can't wrap my head around how good that felt. Or much of anything.

Makoto nuzzles into my neck and starts covering my skin in deep kisses. "That was it?"

"You...don't have to a-ask..." I'm gasping for air, totally caught off guard by that wild spike in pleasure.

"Mmm, but I need to be sure you want more..." If I was impatient before, I'm gyrating my hips trying to fuck myself on his fingers now.

"F-fucking hell Makoto just give it to me already!" He's stopped moving his fingers and I'm losing my mind. He scrapes his teeth over my collarbone with a loud groan.

"God, I love making you into a foul-mouthed slut..." He curls his fingers again and quickly shoves in a third finger before spike of pleasure dies and I moan so loud I almost scream his name.

 He's slowly thrusting the three fingers and I am acutely aware that this is the fullest I've ever felt. It hurts a little, but I wasn't lying when I said I like it. He takes his time opening up my ass and letting me adjust before running his fingers over my prostate again. I'm sent spiraling into pleasure once again and can feel my back arching off the bed. He stimulates my prostate on every upward thrust of his fingers, some more direct than others for what feels like a long time and by now my balls are aching for release. Can Makoto give me an orgasm just with anal stimulation? I hope so. Everything seems so foggy right now and I think I can hear my wanton crying and moaning in the distance. Am I begging? Sounds more like babbling but Makoto sure seems happy. I can feel him try spreading his fingers a bit a few times and I'm amazed I can stretch any more, but I'll have to to take his cock.

I really, really want to.

"I-I think that's good enough."

"Y-yeah, me too."

He slides out his fingers and I can't stop myself from whining, missing the full feeling. Then I take in the sight of Makoto slicking up his dick with a massive amount of lubricant, hard as a steel pipe.

"y-you're ah... Buy me more lube when this is over..." He chuckles and scoots closer to me, hooking his arm under my leg to hold it up.

"Whatever you want... Are you ready?" I wrap my other leg around his hips.

"Please just fuck me already." He chuckles again, a bit more nervously and guides the tip of his erection to my entrance.

"Let me know if it's too much..." He slowly pushes the tip in.

I make sure to keep still and take deep breaths, I'm excited but I can already tell this is really going to take some getting used to. Makoto must know I'm trying to relax because he holds my left hand and gives it a comforting squeeze.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah, just keep going slowly." Even I'm surprised by my confidence.

He keeps moving and I'm very thankful for the prep time. A few more inches slip in and my breath hitches, I squeeze his hand for support. I can't believe how full I feel. Is this what four fingers would be like? Even if four of my fingers would fill me up I know I can never replicate the feeling. Makoto stops and showers my face in kisses.

"How's it feel?"

"I-I'm still adjusting but...oh Makoto, it's incredible..." The difficulty in accommodating Makoto is nothing I can't handle. In fact, "I think the... the burn adds to the experience... Mm, as long as it's Makoto I like it..." The truth comes out easier than ever now that everything is in the open.

"a-as long as you like it. God Haru, I can't believe how tight you still feel." I bring our locked hands up to kiss them.

"You can start moving now..."

"Eh? B-but Haru it's not... It's not all in yet..." What.

"What?"

"I-I just think you should take the time to get used to the..the whole thing before I start... uh, start moving"

"Damn it Makoto, I thought you stopped because it was all in." I glance down to see how much is left. Damn it Makoto, you're huge.

"I stopped because you squeezed my hand. I thought you were signaling me."

"Ugh just... just hurry up..." Makoto buries his face in my neck and covers it in loving kisses, slowly pushing himself all the way in. My head is thrown back and I'm feeling a dizzy from all the pure sensation that I'm feeling. For me, pain and pleasure aren't always very distinct. This is one of those time were it's all just overwhelming feeling. Makoto pulls away from the crook of my neck to examine my response. He sees my heavy breathing, red face, and limp form. Then he brings our hands up to kiss them as well.

"L-let me know when it's okay to start Haru, t-take your time." He looks almost as disheveled as me.

I think I adjust quickly, all things considered, and I soon give him the green light. He starts slow, trying his best to be considerate for me but soon I find myself egging him on. I figured I'd love it - I did find out how great it was to cum with a few fingers up my ass - but we've barely started and I can tell I'm hooked on anal sex. Me and my addictive tendencies...

"M-m-more... Aah~ please give me more..." When did my voice get so high? My head feels foggy again and my body's like a rag doll as I get lost in the bliss, panting and whining shamelessly. 

I don't need to give much encouragement for Makoto to pick up the pace. He brings my leg up onto his shoulder, opening me up more and shifting the angle in a way that makes me wail. Two thrusts later pleasure rips through me as Makoto gets the angle just right for my prostate and I jerk wildly. My back arching off the mattress and tightly gripping Makoto's hand - which I had forgotten was still wrapped around mine.

"There! Right there!" I clamp my right hand onto his shoulder.

"Does it feel good, Haruka?"

I'm not sure if I answered properly, but I think I'm babbling more encouragements because Makoto has set a vicious pace that has drool running down my chin. I can't bring myself wipe it off because in my twisted head I feel like if I don't keep an iron grip on Makoto I'll fly away. He's pounding into me so hard I'm pretty sure I should've ripped to pieces, but I'm still intact (physically) and I know I'm begging for it harder.

"Haru-chan likes to get fucked by me that much?" He growls into my ear.

"Yes! I l-love it, I love you're cock D-daddy..." I try to spread my legs more to show him. "It's s-soo big..." Maybe if I'm a good boy he'll make me feel even better. I'm aching for release but I don't touch myself. I want to be a good boy.

He gives my outer thigh a nice smack which has me whimpering like crazy. "What a good little boy you're being for me now. No bratty disobedience when my cock's shoved up your ass."

I want to be good, I want to be good, I want to be good...

"It's like I've given you a pacifier for your attitude. Not that I can say the same for your voice, you're louder than I've ever heard you. Does your ass feel that good? You almost sound like a girl now that you're getting fucked like one." Am I that loud? And... like a girl? "You're trying to spread your legs more for me, how lewd. But it's cute."

I want to be good, I want to be good, "I want to be good!"

I can't hold on anymore. "M-Makoto! I-I-I'm gonna cum!" He grips my hips so hard I know there'll be bruises and abuses my prostate, sending lighting through my body.

"Oh, I didn't know you could cum just from penetration..."

"I d-didn't-!" I'm cut off by my own cry when Makoto starts licking my nipples. "I-I didn't either!"

"Just a bit more, I'm close too..." He's moaning around my nipples and I feel totally blissed-out, like I'm drowning in pleasure. Almost a lethargic, floating feeling.

Three more violent thrusts to my prostate is all it takes to bring me crashing down to reality with a mind blowing orgasm that has cum shooting all over our stomachs. It makes me go strangely quiet, my mouth open in a silent scream and my legs locked around Makoto's hips to keep him inside while my body goes through a few convulsions. I feel like my mind is literally blown and the relief has me gasping for air.

"H-Haru! Oh god you're squeezing me too tight...oh, Haru I'm gonna cum, let go of my hip so I can-" I cut him off with a messy kiss and keep my legs locked.

"Cum inside Makoto, please..."  With that he's pounding into me again as I ride out waves of pleasure, starting to wonder if asking him to cum in me was a good idea because I'm starting to feel too hyper-sensitive. Thankfully he's cumming in me soon just like he promised. I let out a huge sigh of relief at the feeling of being filled with Makoto's cum. Oh yeah, I could get hooked on this.

He collapses on me, gasping for air.

"S-sorry Haru, T-that was a lot. It's been building up for a few days and-" I give him another kiss and squeeze his hand, which I just realized never let go of mine once.

"It was perfect. I love you, Makoto." How on earth can he be blushing now?

"I love you too, Haruka." I don't think I've ever smiled this much before. Now that I've got my breath back I am getting a little uncomfortable.

"...You're heavy."

"Oh! Sorry Haru!" Flustered as always, guess he's back to normal. He rolls off me but he pulls out too fast. I didn't even think of that part. He accidentally scrapes over my prostate making me cry out and jerk in surprise. I'm still way too sensitive and my mind goes blank for a second. When everything comes back into focus the first thing I see is a stunned Makoto. When I follow his line of vision I look down to see fresh cum has spurted over my abdomen.

"Oh." Guess I'm one of those people.

"Are you okay?" I feel completely spent and like all my bones have melted.

"Y-yeah...can you get me a towel? I don't think I can get up and..." I can feel his cum oozing out of me.

"Of course!" He jumps out of bed on slightly wobbly legs and manages to bump into the side table while rushing to get me a towel in the nude. It's so cute. He soon comes back with a warm, damp towel and is immediately dotting on me. He wipes me clean, being as gentle as possible. When he's done he tucks me in and turns off the lights before getting in himself. Almost instantly I'm sound asleep, completely satisfied for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go, told from the perspective of Makoto to round it out. It'll be like an epilogue of sorts.


	6. Anything You Want, Haru-chan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's POV as promised. This chapter is significantly shorter and really just to provide closure. It's been a blast guys. Keep an eye out for my name in the Free! tag, there's many more were this came from.

It's been two months already since Haru and I officially became a couple. We didn't exactly "come out" and tell our friends and classmates, but I'm pretty sure they all know. The class seems more relieved than me about us finally getting together. Rei's been awkwardly supportive and Nagisa's completely ruthless with his teasing. Overall a very happy outcome.

My little possessive side hasn't gone away, but Haru always seems to know how to handle it. He was never really close to anyone else so it was hardly an issue in the first place, and now that I know he returns my feelings I'm more relaxed than ever. He's even agreed to a little bit of public affection, which I've been dying to show ever since we left elementary school and it was too "weird" to hold hands on the way to school. We never go past a kiss on the cheek in front of other people, but I think I'd be too shy to anything more excessive. 

However, affection in public places when no one is around is a different story. It's not like I'm always on him, but I've certainly embarrassed the role of a "daddy dom" as identified by Nagisa. I swear to Haru that I didn't tell him! But Nagisa just always seems to know. Or he likes to guess embarrassing things and neither Haru, nor I are prepared enough for what comes out of his mouth to be nonchalant about it. Luckily Haru seems to embrace Nagisa's knowledge and openness to discuss...stuff...in that genre. As long as Haru's happy and having fun I suppose it's fine but it's all so embarrassing! Sure he learns a lot of very _interesting_ things that way but I don't know how many lunch time BDSM talks my heart can take. Poor Rei looks like he's about to combust every time. 

I've always been able to let go around Haru more than anyone else, especially when we're alone. It feels so liberating getting to explore more sides of myself and I'm now at the point where I can initiate a scene without losing my nerve. Today I've resolved to take this confidence to the next level and introduce something new into our sex life. Don't get me wrong, I'm very happy with how it is now and I'll be fine if Haru rejects the idea. It's just... something a little extra that I've taken an interest in. I hope he likes what I bought him. Personally, I think it'll look great but Haru's always had a more critical - if not strange- eye.

 

* * *

 

I pull Haru out of the pool at the end of swim practice and as he comes up I whisper in his ear:

"Shower longer and change slower, I want to talk to you." In my sweet, authoritative tone that I know he loves. I don't even glance at him as I turn to the changing room, but I know if I did I would see his eyes glimmer and a expression that only I can identify. Nagisa and Rei are already showering, so I'm not worried about getting caught. If anyone can put on a poker face it's Haru. 

I know I could wait until we got home, but I really can't, and I know that starting a scene in a riskier place excites my little Haru-chan.

He does what I ask and soon Haru and I are in the locker room alone, the both of us half-naked still. Without warning I spin him around and pull him into a hot kiss. I use my larger form to assert myself over him and back him into the lockers before pulling out of the kiss. He looks a bit dazed but recovers quickly with a naughty glint in his eye.

"What did you want to speak to me after practice about,  _Captain?"_ He's teasing me a bit, I'm happy to see him in a good mood. I take a deep breath and steel myself to just come out with it directly.

"I wanted to try adding a new element to...to the bedroom."

He smirks, "This is the locker room." Damn his adorable sass.

"I know, I know, but just take a look."

"...Makoto brought a fetish that isn't me into school?" I blush heavily, not even having thought of that. I can't think of a reply so I just unzip my bag.

He waits while I fumble through my bag with the cutest little curious kitten look on his face. I'm starting to feel anxious but I try to push it down. Even if he doesn't like it he won't make fun of me. Haru's always good to me. The image of my latest online purchase comes to mind and now with Haru right in front of me I'm certain he'll make them look good.

Finally I feel my fingers brush over the soft material. I take a few deep breaths and silently thank Haru for his patience. I carefully pull out a pair of white, lacy panties.

I end up mirroring Haru's dumbfounded expression as I look at the girly underwear in my hand. I feel my blush spread down to my shoulders as I fully realize my boldness. He's quiet and the anticipation is killing me, but I know I can't pressure him for an answer.

He still hasn't said anything, but takes the garment out of my hands. I wonder if he's going to throw them out. He then holds them up to the light and seems to be studying them. I can't help but let out a little squeak because I'm so mortified by how heavily he's scrutinizing them.

Then without warning Haru rips off his pants like he's seen a waterfall and puts them on!

"H-Haru!" I stumble back onto the bench in shock.

".... How did you know what size to get?" I choke on the question for a bit before coming clean.

"I... I looked at the size of underwear you usually wear when you-you were asleep one time and...guessed using that..." I mumble. "Do they fit?" I'm doing my best to look anywhere but at Haru right now because I am in no way mentally prepared for the sight right now.

I hear the soft slap of elastic which I can assume is Haru snapping them against his hips.

"A little tight, but you know I prefer it that way." Hiding my face in my hands I gulp and ask the question.

"Do...Do you like them?"

"Never really thought of myself as a white kinda guy before but... This is the first thing Makoto has brought up on his own. Of course I like them." 

"R-Really?" Stupid voice crack.

"They're comfortable enough and certainly not the weirdest thing we've done." I sigh, he's right as usual.

"But Makoto..."

"Wh-What?"

His cool hands cover mine and he gently pulls my hands from my face.

"Don't you want to see them?" I do. I really do. He's standing over me and I'm at eye level with his crotch. I unconsciously let out a groan. They're perfect. 

I let myself relax finally and wrap my arms around his waist and look up at his perfect face.

"I knew they'd be perfect on you! You're so cute, Haru-chan!" He blushes and looks away, but has given up on telling me to "drop the chan."

I tighten my hug and can't help but nuzzle my face into the soft fabric with a big grin. It's mostly innocent - honestly. I'm just so relieved and happy right now. Haru tenses up slightly anyway.

"H-Hey!" I can't help but smile wider.

"Is my little Haru-chan finally embarrassed? I can't help it. You're just ssooo pretty!" My tone is light good-natured. Not much could ruin my mood right now.

"It-it's too girly, I changed my mind! Let go!" There's no real force in his tone, I know he's just being shy. First time in a while he's been this flustered so I savor it.

"I'll let go when you mean it!~ I know you secretly like to be called pretty." I drop my voice a few octaves and grope his soft ass, still feeling playful. "You can't hide anything from Daddy. I know how much you loved getting fucked like a girl..."

Haru shivers and I can feel his dick twitch under my cheek. I give him a little kiss right in the middle of the growing bulge forming in the underwear.

"Come on, time to get dressed. I'll be coming over to help you...study...this evening." I pull back despite Haru's whining. "Not yet sweetheart, be patient."

"Y-yes sir..." I stand back up and straighten my clothes out. Haru's eyes look deliciously hazy and I know he's starting to float into his submissive head-space. To help him along I help him get dressed - pulling on his pants and shirt, buttoning his clothes with a gentle pat on his backside. I love it when he lets me take care of him like this. 

I go over to wait by the door while he grabs his bag, my left hand in my pocket from having secretly snatched Haru's old underwear. I'm hoping won't be wanting them back now that he has my present. Haru meets me at the door and I kiss the top of his head sweetly. I lock up the room and take Haru's hand as I walk him home.

"Makoto?" He speaks up quietly after we cross the last intersection with my hand protectively locked onto his.

"Hm?"

"....can... can I help you pick out more? I want... I want enough to wear around normally." I'm taken back by that a bit, I was sure Haru would only agree to wear them for a scene. I can't say I'm not happy though. The idea of Haru wearing girly panties to school and out shopping with only me knowing is very exciting.

"Of- Of course! Anything you want, Haru-chan!" I know my face is way too eager right now but I can't help it. Haru-chan's just so cute! I get the feeling I'm going to be spending all of my money spoiling Haru from now on...

When we get inside I shut and lock to door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might attach more smutty one-shots to this if they have similar themes.  
> Anyway, the support and feedback for my first story is AMAZING thank you all so much for reading! I will defiantly keep writing more stories so keep an eye out!  
> The hardest part right now is deciding which story to write first. I have like 5 ideas that I want to do right now, but I should probably just focus on one at a time...
> 
> If you all are interested we can start a discussion in the comments and you guys can pick the next story!


End file.
